Introduction to Combat
Overview * The player wins a battle by winning the majority of the rounds during a battle. This is done by winning 2 out of 3 possible rounds. * If the player defeats their opponent (the opponent's life falls to 0), the player wins a round. * If the timer runs out before a player is defeated, the player who has the most amount of life remaining wins the round. * The battle ends when: ** A player wins 2 rounds. This can be done by defeating their opponent twice. * Winning multiplayer battles rewards the player with a rank increase. Ranks allow players to unlock new Arenas and new Moves. * Additionally, winning multiplayer battles also gains the player ELO which determines their position on the regional and global Leaderboards. * Additionally, winning multiplayer battles will also gain the player gold, which can level up Moves and Equipment. Entering a Battle * Each battle consists of 3 rounds '''at most; players must win the majority of these three rounds in order to win the battle. ** Round wins are symbolized by the addition of a '''victory icon located underneath a users special bar. *** More information regarding battles can be found within the battles page! * If a player wishes to battle against another player, they must select the "Fight!" button within the Main Menu to begin a ranked PvP battle. ** All battles are ranked to ensure that players consistently play with opponents of a similar skill level. Battle Sequence * Players must micromanage several different aspects of a battle in regards to both their character and their opponent in order to enhance their chance of defeating their opponent, winning the battle and improving their rank. ** Character variables such as round time, character health, move damage, opponent health and opponent move damage must all be considered during a PvP (or PvE!) battle. * [http://smashsupreme.wikia.com/wiki/battles Battles]' last on average 2 minutes.' ** Battle time may vary depending on player skill and game mode. Health * The quantity of health a player has is dependent on the player's level and the player's equipment. ** Players must level up by playing (and hopefully, winning!) battles and competing in tournaments to win crates, which contain moves and equipment that can be leveled up to gain XP. These levels increase the amount of health players have in battle. *** Health increases by level can be seen over on the player leveling page! * Player health can be regained during battle with such moves as [http://smashsupreme.wikia.com/wiki/Special_Abilities HealBot].'' * If a player's health runs out completely (falls to zero), they will ultimately be Knocked out and therefor lose the current round. * Alternatively, if the opponents life falls to zero twice in a battle, the player is announced as the winner and is rewarded with a crate and a star towards their ranked progression. Attacking an Opponent * To attack an opponent during a battle, the user must select which moves they will attack their opponent with. ** Moves vary in rarity and the amount of damage a move will do with vary on factors such as: *** '''Which move it is,' *** Whether it is upgraded, *** If so, the amount of times it has been upgraded, *** What is the moves rarity. * Players will consistently have 7''' moves within their deck, with the exception of special moves which appear situationally. ** Special moves will only appear once the special bar has been filled. *** To fill the special bar, players must simply land attacks against their opponent or successfully block their opponent's moves. * Once a player uses a move, regardless of whether it lands, is cancelled or is interrupted - the move will enter a cooldown state. ** During the cool down time, a new move will begin to enter the 3 slot rotation, replacing the move currently cooling down. *** During the cooldown state of a move slot, that slot will be '''unusable until the cool down duration of the slot has ended. * Once a move successfully hits the player, a chunk of damage will be removed from their health, and vice versa. ** When a player's/opponent's life reaches zero (runs out), they will be knocked out and the battle is therefor resolved. Resolution/ Knockout! * In order for a battle to be resolved and a winner/ loser to be determined, one of the two players must be knocked out. * Once a battle has been resolved and the player/ their opponent has been knocked out, the end screen will pop up with the result relevant to the user. ** The winner of the formerly active match will receive loot, whilst the loser will simply lose a star, and a small amount of ELO (ranking points). *** Once a player wins a match they will receive a crate and a star to help them with their ranked progression.